


Strong In Another Way

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BA thinks about Murdock, and different kinds of strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong In Another Way

Easy to forget, sometimes, that Murdock was all Ranger. Lying there together in their bed, his pilot’s skinny arms wrapped around his own bulky chest, BA knew it was too easy to forget who and what Murdock really was. A Captain in the Army Rangers, who looked and dressed like a teenaged boy – he smiled, in the darkness and silence of the night, knowing well how appearances could be deceiving.

Murdock’s skinny arms were amongst the strongest BA knew. Not strong like his, no, but strong in the way that could manhandle the controls of a crashing chopper, or throw a punch that would take out an opponent in seconds. And Murdock’s skinny arms were strongest in the way he held BA, always so tight and so close, so much love evident in the way he would cling. Even when he was asleep, like now, those arms never loosened their grip. For BA they were a blessed anchor, meaning no more cold and lonely nights. Not with his man by his side.

The rest of Murdock was deceptive too. Those long legs, and that slender torso and narrow waist. No real meat anywhere on his pilot’s frame, but BA knew that didn’t matter. Murdock was still strong. Those legs could run for miles on end and never tire, and that skinny chest protected a huge heart. A heart so loving and generous, yet it still amazed BA that it could love him. That Murdock could love him, in his big, bulky body.

Skinny and pale his pilot was, and BA was big and dark. What a pair they made together, yet somehow they fit. Murdock was perfect just the way he was, that skinny and pale body the perfect cover for a surprisingly strong mind and soul. Skinny and pale was perfect, in BA’s eyes. Skinny and pale made everyone forget that Murdock could be dangerous. That he was stronger than you ever thought he could be. 

Strong enough to battle his own demons on a regular basis, and always come back with a win. Sure Murdock was crazy, but BA loved every single one of his crazy baby’s many personalities. And he knew, in return, that Murdock saw past his own big muscles and gruff attitude, saw the softer side he tried to conceal. The side he tried to pretend didn’t exist. The side Murdock always pulled out of him, usually by cuddling him just the way he was now.

Soft breaths of warm air across his naked chest as Murdock slept peacefully, those skinny arms still locked tight. BA resisted the urge to stroke his lover’s straggly hair back from his forehead – the slightest movement could wake Murdock at times, and he didn’t want that. Not yet. Later, perhaps, but not now. Now he just wanted to look, and to wonder.

So easy to forget, sometimes, that Murdock was all Ranger. Right now he was just a man, BA’s man. And he wouldn’t change a single thing.


End file.
